


Let them hear whom you belong

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Marvel A/B/O, Omega Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Swearing, alpha bucky, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You have to attend one of Tony’s parties along with your mate Bucky. After some unlovely events the evening turns out pleasantly after all.





	Let them hear whom you belong

You really hated having to attend one of Tony’s parties. There were always far too many people for your liking. You preferred reading a good book or simply spending time with your mate Bucky. He always knew how to make you feel comfortable and happy. He could even make you feel sexy despite being on the bigger side. You couldn’t ask for a better mate. He was everything an Alpha was supposed to be. And so much more.

But it was this perfection that made you insecure about yourself every now and then. Aside from your size, you were so _painfully_   _normal_  that it could be considered  _boring_. Your Alpha told you nearly every day how beautiful you were to him. How much he loved you. But in the public with him by your side…it made you feel unworthy. There were always so many gorgeous women that tried to hit on him…gain his attention…

Bucky would never cheat on you – he even was completely uninterested in other women. But  _every damn time_  you were forced to stand by – utterly helpless to stop it. Unable to put those women in their place and to claim your mate as  ** _yours_**. You always wanted to do it so bad but you just  _couldn’t_.

You sat on a table at the corner, occasionally sipping on your drink. Bucky was as always surrounded by beautiful females. They were flirting forthright with him. Exposing their scent glands and even trying to scent him subtle. It made you equally angry and sad. You knew that your smell was all over him. And Bucky always showed off the mark of your bond bite full of pride. Those women knew full well that he was taken. But they still tried to get his attention. 

_To get him._

You didn’t notice the two Alphas until they were standing right in front of you. “Hey Kitty. All alone here?”, asked one of them. They made you feel uncomfortable and nervous. “I’m with my mate.” Your voice was higher than usual. It gave away your true feelings. The men sat down next to you, each on one end – far too close for your liking. “He’s not a very good one if you sit here all alone.”, the second man said. His hand grabbed your thick thigh.

You tried to move your leg away from his hand, but the foreign Alpha didn’t let you. He only used more of his strength to keep you in place. You were pretty sure that it would leave a mark on your skin. “I’ll go now.”, you said and tried to get up, but one of the Alphas pulled you in his lap. You felt his erection unpleasantly dig in your ass.

“You’re too fat to make a good mate, but you’re good enough for some fun.”, he growled in your ear. You tried to get away from the Alpha, but he was too strong.

* * *

A second later, you were yanked away and pulled into a strong chest. The familiar scent of your mate calmed you down instantly, despite the anger he radiated. “What do you think are you doing?`”, asked the Alpha in who’s lap you had been sitting. “I’m saving my Omega from a scumbag.”, Bucky answered with a growl.

The other Alpha took a step back, but didn’t back off entirely. “You’re a lousy mate if you can’t keep unwanted attention from her.”, he said. Bucky bared his teeth and growled. “I scented her, right before this party. And she doesn’t cover her mark. So if you would have thought with something else but your dick, you would have known that she’s  _taken_. Now fuck off before I decide to rip you to pieces!”, he snarled at him. Both men disappeared in the crowd.

Bucky lead you away. Away from curious people who stared at you. Out of the room Stark held his party. Into an empty office right next to the party. Only then he pulled you into his arms and started to re-scent you. The stench of that other Alpha was all over you. It made you want to tear off your skin and  _burn_  it, just to get rid of that horrible smell.

It took Bucky quite some time until he was happy with the way you smelled. When he finally pulled you into his chest, you could hear him huff and grumble. In between, he repeated the words ‘mine’ and ‘my Omega’ again and again. You nuzzled him constantly. Partly to calm him down, but also to reassure yourself that you were safe. To cover yourself in his scent that meant home to you.

* * *

Out of nowhere, your mate started to kiss and lick at your bond bite. A moan escaped your lips and you tilted your head to grant him more access to this sensitive spot. But at the same time, you shoved him away. Bucky instantly backed away, even though it was barely two steps. His pupils were lust-blown and the smell of arousal rolled off of him in thick waves. But he waited motionless for your next move.

“Not…not here. Not now. Somebody could hear us. Walk in on us. The party is next door.”, you panted. Your own arousal was just as strong as Bucky’s, but the fear of being discovered held you back. Your mate took one step forwards. “Let them hear us. Let those knotheads hear that  ** _I_**  am the only one who’s allowed to fuck you. And let those women who pine after my attention know that the only woman who owns my attention is  ** _you_**. That you’re the only one I desire. Enough to fuck you next door to a party.”, he answered, his voice deep and sultry.

“I don’t know how you  ** _do_**  that Alpha, but I want it. Everything.”, you panted. A second later, Bucky’s mouth was on yours. The kiss was a heated mess. Hands roamed everywhere. Your Alpha’s strong body was pressed against your soft flesh. You could feel his quickly growing erection. Your own arousal soaked your panties just as quick.

Suddenly, he scooped you up, effortless as if you were light as a feather. These displays of strength never failed to amaze and arouse you. His hips and lips never left yours while he carried you. Only a few moments later, you were set down on a table. Bucky broke the kiss only to move his focus to your neck. You sighed silently when he mouthed at your bond bite. His human hand gently caressed your thigh.

“Don’t rip my dress, Alpha. It’s my favourite.”, you managed to say. He often destroyed your clothes when the desire overwhelmed him. And this one was the dress you felt most comfortable in. “Don’t worry doll. ‘M gonna fuck you in the dress. Wanted to do that since I first saw you in it. ‘T was difficult to keep my composure the whole evening.”, he answered. His hand had meanwhile found your thoroughly soaked panties and pulled them down.

Bucky’s finger dipped inside you for a moment. Testing your wetness. You opened your mouth to tell your Alpha that you couldn’t bear to be teased. That you  _needed_ to feel him, not his fingers. But instead of words a moan escaped you. Your mate had buried himself inside you with a swift movement. The stretch was familiar and oh so delicious.

He only gave you a few seconds to get used to his stretch before starting to fuck you. His thrusts were fast and strong, shaking your whole body. You tried to keep your voice down, but it was difficult. It felt too god. Without losing his rhythm, Bucky leaned down and kissed your throat. “Don’t hold it back. Let them hear whom you belong. I want those petty Alphas and Betas know that you’re  _mine_.”, he mumbled against your skin. You didn’t try to suppress the moan he caused with his words.

With every little sound you made, your mate’s thrusts gained strength and speed. The unusual public place didn’t bother you as much as you had thought. In fact, it turned you on –  _a lot_. You didn’t want to admit it, but if Bucky asked to do something similar again, you certainly wouldn’t decline.

“A-Alpha…”, you whimpered as your orgasm approached you. “Are you gonna come for me, Omega? Right here next to the party? Where they can easily find us?”, he growled. You didn’t manage to answer, his words were enough to push you over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm.

* * *

When your senses returned, Bucky sat on a chair with you in his lap. He was still buried deep inside of you, his knot keeping him locked. You hummed satisfied and rubbed your cheek against his shoulder lazily. “You good, Omega?”, he asked quietly. “Mhmm…I still can’t believe we really did this.”, you hummed. Your mate smiled lopsided. “I needed to show them that you’re mine. And practicing for pups is never wrong.”

You shoved him for that comment, but it was de facto pointless since you were still connected. “Do you want to return to the party? Show those Betas you’re the only one I’ll ever fuck? Or would you rather retire and cuddle in our nest?”, Bucky finally asked after you were able to separate yourselves and he was helping you to get cleaned up. “As much as I find the thought of showing  ** _us_**  off, I’d prefer to just cuddle.”, you answered softly.

Bucky once again swept you off your feet and carried you all the way to your shared nest. The rest of the evening was spent in each other’s arms. Most of the time cuddling, sometimes making love.


End file.
